


Outside These Walls

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: Barsoom & Related Fandoms, Barsoom - Edgar Rice Burroughs, John Carter (2012)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Barsoom, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Double Penetration, F/M, Hate Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mars, Monster sex, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Born and raised in the city of Helium, princess Dejah Thoris escapes in hopes of seeing the outside world, only to be captured by a pair of monstrous Green Martians
Relationships: Dejah Thoris/Green Martian, Dejah Thoris/Warhoon
Kudos: 12





	Outside These Walls

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For the uninitiated, this is based on the Barsoom novels and John Carter of Mars comics and movies. Barsoom refers to a fantasy version of Mars. Red Martians are human beings, while Green Martians are distinctly alien: tall, green, tusked, and with four arms. This story takes place during Dejah Thoris's adolescence, long before John Carter journeys to Barsoom.

Of all the kingdoms and cities on red Barsoom, there was no doubt that Helium was the greatest.

Ruled by the mighty but benevolent Jeddak Tardos Mors, Helium had long been the center of civilization and prosperity among the kingdoms of the Red Martians, a shining beacon amidst the dying atmosphere of the red planet itself. Airships filled the skies as they flew in and out of the great city, bringing into it what natural resources could be found in the desert wastes, and taking out of it manufactured goods to sell to all the denizens of all the lesser cities of Barsoom. A city of glimmering steel and golden palaces, it was surrounded by impenetrable walls to protect the millions of denizens within from the many dangers of Barsoom: White Apes, Green Martians, and even greater threats lost to time and history.

Helium was truly a diamond in the rough, an oasis of civilization amongst the ruins of the old world, the largest and greatest Barsoom had to offer.

And Dejah Thoris, granddaughter of Jeddak Tardos Mors, princess of Helium, was determined to escape it by any means necessary.

As princess of Helium, Dejah Thoris had been born into the lap of luxury, for which she was eternally grateful. She ate the finest foods on the planet, experienced the greatest education available, saw sights none but those in the royal family could ever imagine. But, alas, all this had taken place within the walls of mighty Helium, and she yearned for that which she did not have, just as all adolescents do. As much as she loved her family and her kingdom, she wanted to experience the outside world, to view Barsoom on her own terms, or, at the very least, have an adventure of her own without her bodyguards tailing her the entire way.

As clever as she was beautiful, Dejah Thoris had spent weeks planning her escape, waiting until the sun set and Barsoom’s two gleaming moons were high in the sky before she slipped out of her bedchambers. From there, she had merely to disguise herself and secure passage beyond the walls of Helium, fleeing into the labyrinth of sand and rocks beyond the city under the cover of darkness.

 _Finally_ , the princess thought as she found herself wandering through the crags and canyons of the crimson waste beyond the city walls, _finally, I am free_!

Knowing it would be hours before anyone even noticed she was missing, Dejah Thoris took her time in exploring the ancient dunes and canyons of her homeworld, all with Helium but a glimmering dot in the distance, far enough away she knew she could not be seen, but not so far that she could not find her way back. She took pleasure in the cool night air upon her, the gentle moonlight of Barsoom’s twin moons, the gentle wind as it kicked up red dust and sand all about her.

The princess was a beautiful young woman even then, long before her fateful encounter with the legendary John Carter of Earth. Though not yet of marrying age, Dejah Thoris was well on her way to becoming a woman, her girlish figure already slender and perfectly symmetrical, every feature of her body finely chiseled and exquisite, from her enchanting face to her shapely hips to her already voluptuous breasts. Her skin was of a light reddish copper color, sun-kissed like those of all Red Martians, and her black hair was long and wavy, released from its usual coiffure to better hide her royal lineage. Her eyes were large and lustrous, her cheeks glowed with warmth and youth, and her beautifully molded lips shone in the moonlight.

Dejah Thoris wore little in the way of clothing, as was standard for most sapient beings on Barsoom, leaving her all but nude except for her well-worn sandals, a simple bronze brassier, and some purple silken cloth that hung about her waist. She had worn a dark cloak in order to disguise her identity during her escape, but had since discarded it, allowing her to experience the wilds of Barsoom unprotected.

Alas, the princess was more unprotected than even she realized, and was soon to learn exactly why her family had kept her safely within the walls of Helium all her youth.

It all happened so fast: one moment, Dejah Thoris had been exploring the rocks and crags of the crimson waste, smiling as she felt the cool wind blow through her lustrous black hair; the next, a net had been tossed upon her, enveloping her entirely and throwing her to the ground.

“Help!” she cried, struggling fruitlessly against the woven net which bound her. The princess looked left and right for perpetrator or savior alike, anyone who could help her escape her current predicament. “Help me! Remove this at once! Please, I – ”

Dejah Thoris never finished her last statement, however, for it was at that moment that she noticed the two shapes emerging from out of the shadows of a nearby cave and knew them immediately for what they were.

Warhoon.

Much like the kingdoms of the Red Martians, the Green Martians scattered across Barsoom were divided into many tribes and clans, and none were more feared than the brutal Warhoon. While all Green Martians were primitive and savage by nature, the Warhoon were known for their bloodlust and ferocity, living only to kill and cause pain. Standing ten feet tall, but physically hunched as though always on edge, the Warhoon were green of skin and covered in thick, corded muscle. Though they walked on two legs like the Red Martians, they possessed four arms instead of two, like all Green Martians, each of them with thick hands and clawed fingers. Thick tusks jutted from the sides of their mouths like sharpened daggers, reflecting the dull light of their beady eyes as they examined their prey.

Dressed only in loincloths and ornaments carved from the bones of their victims, the Warhoon grinned cruelly as they approached their prey, as though pleasantly surprised to find someone – anyone – had fallen for so simple a trap. They wielded mighty spears, but held them loosely, instinctively understanding they were in no danger. When they spoke, it was with deep and guttural voices, the voices of demons who knew no mercy.

“HA! TRAP WORKED!” the first Warhoon said as it came to a stop in front of Dejah Thoris, still bound in the net and now cowering in fear as she looked up at the green monster towering before her. The Warhoon’s face was horribly scarred, and one of its tusks was broken, evidence of a long and hard life. “LOOK AT WHAT WE CAUGHT, BROTHER.”

“WHAT IS IT?” asked the second Warhoon, evidently younger and less experienced, but still just as tall and muscular as its companion. This one eyed Dejah Thoris strangely, as though it had never seen a human female before, even leaning in to sniff at the young woman.

“RED MARTIAN,” responded the first Warhoon, still grinning cruelly as best it could through its thick tusks. “FEMALE. PRETTY, TOO. WHAT IS YOUR NAME, GIRL?”

“I…I…” Dejah Thoris tried to speak, but found herself completely unable to.

A moment later, she cried out as the first Warhoon slammed the butt of its spear on the ground beside her, causing a ringing sound that echoed throughout the canyon.

“SPEAK YOUR NAME!” it demanded angrily.

“D-Dejah Thoris!” the princess sputtered, so terrified she hadn’t even considered lying. “Daughter of Mors Kajak, granddaughter of Tardos Mors!”

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, the princess realized speaking them had been a mistake. The Warhoon exchanged a look upon hearing the name of the girl’s father and grandfather, and she shivered as they laughed gently, as though sharing an unspoken joke between the two of them.

“TARDOS MORS?” the second Warhoon asked, reaching down and poking the princess through the net, causing her to attempt to recoil. “JEDDAK OF HELIUM? THAT TARDOS MORS?”

“Y-Yes,” Dejah Thoris whimpered softly.

“AND IF GRANDFATHER IS JEDDAK,” the first Warhoon contemplated, still smiling cruelly and now walking around the girl as she lay there in the red sand, clawing at the net keeping her bound, “THEN DEJAH THORIS IS PRINCESS. YES?”

“Yes,” the girl responded, her voice little more than a whisper.

“HA!” the Warhoon laughed, a raucous bark that caused Dejah Thoris to flinch in fear. The Green Martian turn to its compatriot then and sniffed loudly. “BROTHER?”

The second Warhoon did not bother to respond verbally, but instead did as its ‘brother’ asked, actions always being more important than words among the Green Martian tribes. Taking a single step towards the bound princess, it took hold of the woven net wrapped around her and then tore it apart as easily as one would tear through paper.

For one brief, wonderful moment, Dejah Thoris thought perhaps the Warhoon were going to let her go. Perhaps, having learned her title, they would know better than to harm or threaten her, and simply let her go about her way, having learned a lesson she would never soon forget.

Alas, such sweet thoughts were vanquished when the next thing the Warhoon tore from her was her clothing.

Crying out, Dejah Thoris tried (and failed) to scramble away as the Warhoon discarded the shredded net and then grabbed at her bronze brassier, forcefully tearing it from her body and revealing the princess’s bountiful breasts. Already quite large for her age, they stood perky and full of youth as their support was removed, and Dejah Thoris gasped as she felt the cool night air caress her bare flesh and harden her sensitive nipples.

Her silk was the next to go, being literally shredded as the Warhoon ripped it off her, uncovering her sex and leaving the adolescent princess entirely naked save for her sandals. Now bare to all Barsoom, Dejah Thoris was fully revealed, her plump buttocks pressed against the red sand and her long legs askew, inadvertently displaying her virgin cunt, glistening in the moonlight and ripe for the taking.

While nudity was not taboo amongst the people of Barsoom, removing the clothing of another without their explicit consent most certainly was, and so Dejah Thoris found herself both flustered and fearful as she cowered in the canyon, desperately trying to cover herself up as the Warhoon looked upon her with clear and apparent lust in their eyes. Indeed, the first Warhoon went so far as to drool slightly as it tore off its own loincloth, revealing a thick, green penis so large it caused the princess’s eyes to widen in horror, especially as it began to harden and lengthen at the sight of her own exposed form.

“Please…” Dejah Thoris whimpered, tears in her eyes. “Please, no…!”

But, of course, the Warhoon did not listen.

The first Warhoon was upon her within seconds, and the princess cried out as it used its four muscular arms to turn her over so the princess was on her knees, her hindquarters fully exposed. Dejah Thoris struggled as best she could, but it was no use when compared to the monstrous strength of the Green Martian assaulting her. With two hands gripping the girl’s waist, the Warahoon grabbed her head with a third and then forced her facedown into the dirt, smearing red dust across her face even as it kept her hips raised and open for penetration.

“W-What are you doing?” Dejah Thoris asked, wriggling her hips weakly as she felt the Warhoon’s clawed hands gripping her waist. She coughed as she spoke, already inhaling some of the rusty red sand her face was pressed against. “Please, don’t do this…!”

“YOUR JEDDAK IS THE ENEMY OF OUR PEOPLE,” the first Warhoon growled as it prepared to ruin the princess for all eternity, leaning over so it could lick up and down the girl’s bare back with a slimy purple tongue, causing her to shiver in both fear and disgust. “HE HAS KILLED MANY WARHOON. NOW THE WARHOON WILL TAKE WHAT IS HIS.”

With that, the Warhoon allowed Dejah Thoris to lift her head and look back for one reason and one reason only: so she could see its fourth and final hand as it stroked up the length of its monstrous cock, now fully erect, frighteningly thick, and an entire foot in length.

A moment later, the princess’s cry of anguish echoed throughout the rusty red canyon as the Warhoon pressed the thick head of its cock against her glistening cunt and then, with a great shove, blasted away her virginity.

The second Warhoon laughed cruelly as it watched its elder brother claim Dejah Thoris as his own, once again gripping her copper hips with two hands while forcing her face into the dirt with a third. The girl squealed and struggled as best she could, of course, tears leaking from her eyes in torrents and creating little puddles in the red sand beneath her as the Warhoon sank inch after inch of its pulsing cock deep within her girlish folds, but it was no use. She was little more than a prize now, ripe for the taking, and the Warhoon planned to use her as such.

“Uuuugghhnnn…!!” Dejah Thoris whimpered and cried fruitlessly as she felt the Warhoon push more and more of its throbbing cock into her formerly virgin cunt, its massive girth stretching her wide open in the most painful way imaginable. The princess wriggled and bucked and screamed as the muscled member buried itself deeper and deeper inside of her, forcing her back to arch as she tried to accommodate the powerful intruder in her body. “Oh, oh, oh, ohhhhh…!!”

Alas, try as it might, the Warhoon knew it would never be able to fit the entirety of its cock inside the princess, especially not with this being the girl’s first time. Nonetheless, it managed to bury the majority of its thick member deep inside her impossibly warm and impossibly tight folds before it slowly began to pull itself back out…and then slammed right back in, as deeply as it could, perhaps even pushing an extra inch inside her as it did so.

Dejah Thoris screamed.

“NOOOO!!” she cried out, tears spilling into the red dust below as she felt the Warhoon slam back inside her, felt its muscular hips slapping against her plump buttocks as it claimed her as its prey. “No, no, no, pleeeeaaassseee…!”

Her screams of agony only served to spur on the Warhoon kneeling behind her, however, and it wasn’t long before she felt the monstrous cock being pulled out, then pushed back in, then pulled out, then pushed back in, stroking her insides and rearranging her guts as it went, with every thrust knocking the air right out of her lungs as she fought simply to remain conscious.

“DO NOT BLAME THE WARHOON FOR YOUR PAIN,” the monster raping Dejah Thoris from behind growled, no longer grabbing hold of its cock as it sawed in and out of the princess’s quivering cunt, but now using it to run clawed fingers up and down her bare back and fondle her bouncing buttocks. “THIS IS THE FAULT OF YOUR JEDDAK. REMEMBER THAT, PRINCESS, WHEN NEXT YOU SEE HIM!”

With that, the Warhoon doubled its efforts, slamming itself in and out of Dejah Thoris as though she was a willing mate begging for more, and not the mewling adolescent she really was. The monster’s hips slapped against her plump buttocks as it fucked her harder and harder, faster and faster, driving itself to new depths inside the princess and ensuring she would never forget what had happened to her this night.

There was little Dejah Thoris could do but squirm, scream, and sob.

As heart-wrenching and painful as it had been losing her virginity and feeling the Warhoon slowly sink its meat into her for the very first time, each and every thrust thereafter seemed only to make the pain that much worse. The princess’s eyes widened and flooded with tears as she felt the four-armed monster drive itself into her again and again, her entire body shaking uncontrollably as she felt every inch of the Warhoon’s thick cock stroking her delicate insides in and out, in and out, in and out…

And, though Dejah Thoris wanted nothing more than for her torment to end, she nonetheless found herself adapting to her terrifying ordeal, at least as best she could. Once the Warhoon fucking her established a strong but steady rhythm, the princess was able to better time her breathing, so she no longer felt all of the air being pushed out of her lungs every time the Green Martian buried itself inside her. She began to roll with the Warhoon’s harsh movements, bucking her shapely hips to meet him thrust for thrust, not because she wanted to, not because she desired to feel the monster’s girth buried intimately in her womb, but because it assuaged the pain little by little, and made the whole experience that much more bearable.

Of course, try as she might, there was nothing Dejah Thoris could do to stop the pain entirely, especially considering the ferocity with which the scarred Warhoon behind her was determined to absolutely ruin her delicate figure.

“Ahn! Ahn! Ahn! Oh, guuh-huuuhhh…!!” Dejah cried out again and again, her moans and groans indistinguishable from her screams of agony. She sobbed openly, her nails digging into the red dust beneath her as the Warhoon fucked her silly. Every muscle in her body was sore and aching, here voluptuous breasts not least of all, pressed harshly into the ground as they were. “Nuh, nuh, nuuuggghhh!!”

_SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP_

The unmistakable sound of muscular hips slamming against girlish buttocks echoed throughout the canyon as the Warhoon fucked Dejah Thoris with all its animalistic strength, burying more and more of its monstrous cock inside the princess with each and every thrust. Its clawed hands dug into the girl’s waist as it held her steady and arched her back, opening her up for even deeper penetration. Its third hand kept her head facedown in the dust, causing her to sputter and cough between her shrieks of pain and pleasure, leaving its fourth hand free to caress her bare back, slap her bountiful buttocks, or grip and squeeze her flattened breasts.

It went on for agonizing minute after minute, with Dejah Thoris crying and whimpering like a little girl as the Warhoon brutalized her from behind, slamming its muscular hips against her tender buttocks and forcing its monstrously thick cock deeper and deeper into her girlish folds. The princess barely managed to maintain consciousness throughout her ordeal, constantly afraid of losing herself to the pain creeping in on her mind from every direction as her nubile body was ravaged and violated. But still, she fought, still she remained awake, through every brutal second of it, even as wave after wave of both pain and pleasure crashed over her again and again and again, threatening to push her over the edge and deep into the abyss…

When at last the Warhoon reached its limit, it did so by digging its clawed fingers into the princess’s naked waist in order to hold her still as it exploded inside her. With a mighty roar, the Green Martian unleashed a veritable river of alien seed deep inside Dejah Thoris, still thrusting wildly and desperately all the while as it filled the young woman to the very brim. Being twice the size of human beings, it made sense that Green Martians were also known to ejaculate twice as much, and so it was to no one’s surprise when the princess began to overflow.

“Noooo…” Dejah Thoris whimpered pathetically as she felt the Warhoon’s liquid warmth every inch of her insides, struggling weakly as she felt her fertile womb being painted white by the four-armed monster behind her. It wasn’t long before she was literally full of the Green Martian’s seed, and soon felt it drooling and bubbling back out of her little cunt to leak down her legs and smear across her pretty buttcheeks.

When at last the Warhoon withdrew itself from the princess, it did so almost painfully slowly, causing Dejah Thoris to hiss as she felt inch after inch of the Green Martian’s monstrous cock slide out of her ravaged womb. Finally, with a sickening ‘pop,’ the head of Warhoon’s cock fully withdrew, followed quickly by the Warhoon itself letting go of the weary and exhausted woman.

Dejah Thoris, granddaughter of Tardos Mors, princess of Helium, was left little more than a quivering, naked mess, her face pressed to the ground and her bare ass exposed to the world as alien seed flowed out of her overflowing cunt. Her previously lustrous black hair clung to her sweaty back, tears stained her dust-covered face, and her entire body quivered and shook from exhaustion and agony alike.

At least it is finally over, she thought to herself, only to shortly thereafter hear the Warhoon who had just finished violating her in the most merciless way speak the very last words she ever wanted to hear.

“YOUR TURN, BROTHER.”

A few moments later, Dejah Thoris was lifted off the ground and soon found herself impaled upon the thick and meaty shaft of the second Warhoon as it began to roughly and ferociously slam into her already sore and quivering cunt, holding her beautiful but tarnished body with two of its muscular arms while it used the other two to touch, slap, grope, or squeeze whatever it wished.

Everything became a blur for the princess after that, shock quickly settling in as she found herself unwittingly riding up and down on the Green Martian’s cock as it thrust into her again and again and again, her voluptuous breasts bouncing wonderfully even as she fought simply to remain consciousness. How long the second Warhoon lasted, Dejah Thoris did not know, only that it, too, eventually spilled its seed inside of her, filling her to the brim until its juices overflowed out of her stuffed cunt and began to splatter onto the red sand of the ground below.

The Warhoon seemed tireless as they passed the princess back and forth between them, penetrating her again and again, so often she became accustomed to the pain and soon felt little else but the pressure of being pounded so brutally. There was even some pleasure in being used and abused in such a way, though Dejah Thoris was loath to admit such a thing, even as she moaned and groaned loudly into the night as she was fucked again and again and again.

She was thrown onto her back as the first Warhoon thrust into her wildly and erratically, pinning her arms to the ground with two of its hands as it bent her over until her legs were pressed against its shoulders and her knees were pressing against her own breasts, her buttocks once again slapping against its thrusting hips.

She straddled the hips of the second Warhoon as best she could as it gripped her nubile hips and lifted her up and down its thick and fiery shaft, watching with great delight as her beautiful breasts bounced up and down heavenly until it took them into its two remaining hands to grope and squeeze to its upmost delight.

She sat on her knees as the first Warhoon forced her voluptuous breasts together with two of its clawed hands and thrust its cock up and down within her bountiful cleavage, fucking her adolescent tits until the princess’s skin burned and the Green Martian unleashed a geyser of liquid seed all over her breasts and face.

She cried and squirmed and gripped the ground beneath her as she was once again bent over with her hindquarters fully exposed so the second Warhoon could claim her anal virginity, slathering her anus in saliva before forcing its monstrous cock into her ass and fucking her so hard she practically lost consciousness before it flooded her bowels with its seed.

Throughout the night, the Warhoon fucked Dejah Thoris viciously and without a moment’s rest, pushing her closer and closer to the brink of madness as her lithe body was used and abused in every possible way. Indeed, it wasn’t until the very end of her ordeal, when the princess found herself sandwiched between the two Warhoon as they both fucked her at the same time, that her senses slowly began to return to her, just enough to feel the pain and humiliation of what was being done to her.

She was once again impaled upon the second Warhoon’s cock, her sore and wobbly legs weakly wrapping around its thrusting hips as it fucked her loosened pussy, as the first Warhoon gripped her buttocks from behind and sawed its own shaft in and out of her painfully tight asshole. The Warhoon had already cum inside the princess so many times that she was perpetually leaking Green Martian seed from both holes, with more of it splattering around them as the beasts drove their monstrous cocks in and out of the girl.

Never before had Dejah Thoris felt so wonderfully, terribly full, as though every inch of her insides was stuffed full of pain and pleasure, of wrath and love, a veritable kaleidoscope of contrasting emotions that threaten to tear her apart just as much as the foot-long green cocks thrusting in and out of her cunt and ass. She had long since run out of tears and screamed her throat raw, leaving her able to do little else but ay there like a ragdoll as the Warhoon had their merry way with her, staking their claim and ruining her forever.

Then, with a mighty roar shared between the two of them, the Warhoon came together, each of them thrusting wildly into one of Dejah Thoris’s holes as they emptied themselves inside of her, filling her to the brim one last time with thick, hot goop. The princess shuddered as she felt both her womb and bowels being filled with seed, her eyes practically rolling into the back of her head as she took everything she could and more, so much she saw nothing but flashes of black and white, black and white, black and white, until the black was all that remained…

“REMEMBER, PRINCESS,” came the deep and guttural growling of the first Warhoon as it pumped the last of its seed deep in her stomach. “TELL YOUR JEDDAK. THE WARHOON DO NOT FORGET.”

When Dejah Thoris at last came to, the Warhoon were long gone, as were any remains of their net or her own clothing. It took several tries, but the princess eventually managed to stand back up on her own two feet, every muscle in her body burning from the effort, and with trickles of Green Martian seed still leaking from her violated holes. The night was on the verge of ending, and morning’s first light was just visible over the horizon, already reflecting the polished walls of Helium in the distance.

Dejah Thoris sighed sadly, despite herself. She would return to Helium, of course, of that there was no doubt, though the walk would be tortuous in her current state. And after that?

After that, Dejah Thoris would never again venture outside the walls of the city without reason.


End file.
